Fly Away Mockingjay, Fly, Fly Away
by harrypotterslover
Summary: Three of the tributes make a secret pact with each other to get out alive and escape the games, right under the gamemaker's noses. They then escape to England and take Katniss and Peeta with them. What will happen? What will this uncharted territory hold for our beloved tributes? Will they be able to save their loved ones too? (begins in Catching Fire, Chapter 4). A/U
1. Part One, Chapter 1

Chapter One

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar tune, the Mockingjay call. I pass it off at first as a figment of my imagination. But it becomes more and more real. Out of curiosity, I follow the siren song.

I feel entranced by the tune. It reminds me of Rue.

"Katniss," Rue's voice called to me.

I must be going crazy. Rue was dead. Right?

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder to see a small figure, akin to Prim in size and figure, but with dark brown skin and eyes. I recognize her as Rue, the little female tribute from District 11 to whom I sang to before her death. The one I organized a flowered grave for.

"Rue?" I ask, not believing my eyes. I try to figure out if she was real or a dream.

"Shh. They'll hear you," Rue replied, putting a finger over her lips.

"Oh sorry," I say. "Are you real?"

"Pinch me if you don't believe me," Rue says.

"I'm not gonna pinch you," I object.

"You wanted your proof," Rue states . And she has a point.

"I'll need more proof than that," I say, leading her to Peeta's compartment. I want to see if Peeta was seeing what I see.

I go in to see Peeta's sleeping form.

"Peeta," I shake him.

"Yeah Katniss?" he asks.

But he sees what I'm talking about as he sees a girl behind me.

"Isn't that the girl from District 11, Rue?" Peeta asks, just as confused as I am.

"Do you see her too," I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. I can," he replies, getting up.

"It really is you Rue!" I exclaim.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Rue laughs.

"But how did you escape?" I ask.

"I'm not the only one," she reveals, leading us to a compartment across from Haymitch's.

Rue opens the door to reveal a fiery-red haired girl with amber eyes, and fox-like features. I know her from the games as Foxface. I don't know her real name.

Also there, is a boy about Rue's size with curled, dirty-blond hair and sea green eyes accompanied by a freckled face. From what I can tell, he is from District 4.

"Hi Foxface," I greet her. "I don't think I know you though," I say to the boy.

"I'm Bowen. Bowen Fisherman," he informs me, putting out his hand.

"He likes the ladies," Foxface teases.

"I do not! I'm merely being polite," Bowen explained.

"So," I interrupted, "How did you get out?"

"Well," Rue begins, "In training, I decided to strike up a conversation with Finch over here and she is cousins with Bowen over here. So we all met up in the arena and formed a secret alliance and the third day in, we made a pact to get out alive,".

"So what now?" Peeta asks.

"We were thinking that maybe we could go to England," Bowen suggested.

"It's a republic, like they talk about in school," Rue says, enthusiastically.

A spark of hope ignites in me. Freedom. I've always thought about what it would be like to hunt without it being illegal.

Then it dawned on me.

"Well that's all well and good, but we have one problem," I remind them.

"What's that Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"How do you propose we get there?" I say.

"Already have it worked out," Finch says. "Rue says that she heard that there are airplanes that transfer goods from Panem to England to keep up good foreign relations".

"I heard it talked about by the judges in training when I was hiding up in the rafters" Rue added.

"Do you think we should take that chance?" Peeta asks.

"I don't think we have a choice," I say.

"Okay then. I guess we're going" Peeta concludes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Midnight. That's when the plane leaves for England. The word itself fills me with anticipation.

We won't exactly be flying first-class. In fact, we'll be flying in the section with the weapons. But at least it will give us a chance to stock up in case England isn't what we expect.

The five of us anticipate that we will be lifted off the ground, but we weren't prepared for the unnerving sensation that came with flying. It was quite an amusing feeling though.

After about five hours of flying nonstop and one airsick Peeta later, we finally arrive safely.

I never thought that I would ever go outside District 12 a year ago, now I'm in a new country.

"This is Captain Fisherman. We will be landing in England in 10 minutes. We hope you've enjoy your stay, and thank you for flying with Fisherman Airlines," Bowen teased, holding up a conveniently-located microphone.

"Clever Bowen," Finch laughs.

"Thank you," the curly haired boy replies arrogantly.

It's probably the first laugh any of us have had in a long time.

Before any of us can talk anymore, the plane lands.

We sneak into many separate boxes. Peeta is in a fruit box, Finch is in a box of diamonds, Rue and Bowen are sharing a box which is filled with packaged fish, and I'm in a box of what I assume is auto parts.

Our plan is, that once our boxes are sat down, Rue will signal the Mockingjay whistle and we all pop out of our boxes and run.

It's been ten minutes and Rue still hasn't whistled. I'm beginning to think that she fell asleep. Like I'd blame her though, after the ride we've had.

Suddenly, I heard the all too familiar whistle. It was my signal too run for the hills.

I jumped out of my box. I see the others running too.

However the guards see us before we can run anywhere.

"Hey, come back here!" one of them says in an accent I'd never heard before.

It only causes me to run even more. I keep thinking to myself that Rue and the others were wrong.

But before we can reach the gate, my whole world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke on a bed of grass. Rue had chewed and applied the same yellow-flower that she did when I was stung by the Tracker Jackers in the arena.

"What happened?" I ask sleepily.

"You got knocked out Katniss," Rue replies. "By those guards. Peeta lifted you over the fence,".

"We thought you were a goner," Bowen said.

Finch smacked him across his curly haired head.

"OK, enough guys," I tell them. " So what now?" I ask, I hadn't really given much thought to what we would do once we got there.

"Peeta, maybe you could get a job at a bakery. And Katniss, maybe a job teaching people to shoot arrows," Bowen suggested.

"But doesn't Katniss have to have a license or something?" Finch added.

"Good point. But I think Peeta could get a job at a bakery easily," I said.

"So, in the morning we'll head toward town. Agreed?" Peeta asked.

"Agreed," we all said in unison.

"Now lets get some shut-eye," Finch said.

"OK," I retorted back, even though I knew I would probably seldom get any sleep.

Last night was quite the accomplishment. I managed to get sleep after an hour-and-a-half. It was the longest I've ever slept.

I see the sun on the horizon, so it must be about 6:00am. I'm not sure weither to awaken the others or not, but we do need to set off.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. We need to set out," I remind them.

"Aww, already?" Bowen whines.

"Yes," I reply.

"Dammit. And I was having such a good sleep," Finch laments.

"Since when were you the leader here Katniss?" Peeta jokes.

"Since I was the first to get up," I retort back, teasing too.

We set off toward wherever our insticts take us, as we don't know where exactly we are going.

About an hour later, we finally see a sign that says "Cardiff, Wales".

Oh God! We're not in England!

A/N: Usually, I would not put a note at the end of a chapter for the sake of this story look like a book; but to avoid flamers, I will start out by saying that I know that Wales is part of the UK, but I'm using that error as a misunderstanding on the character's parts. Correct me if I am wrong.

OXOXOX,

Ally


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Where are we then?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know," I panic.

"Let's ask that guy?" Rue suggests, pointing to a young guy about twenty-years-old with brown layered bowl-cut. He had a mischievous look in his brown eyes.

Standing beside him is an older girl who looks like his sister. She has the same brown hair and doe-eyes.

"Excuse me?" I go up to them.

"Yeah?" he says in a weird accent, I'm assume that's how people here talk.

"Is this England?" I ask.

"Sort of. It's a part of England," he explains.

"So we made it," I told them, relieved that we were finally safe.

"From where?" the girl asks asks.

"Umm, from..." I try to lie.

"Your a terrible liar," the guy says, grinning a bit.

I sigh, "Panem," I admit.

"You mean the place where they have the Hunger Games?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"I've heard about that. How did you escape?" the girl asks.

"Wait a sec, how do we know that they aren't from the capitol?" Finch inquires suspiciously.

"Please, we don't even know that they know anything about Panem outside of the Hunger Games," I answer.

"Actually we do. Our mother escaped from Panem," the boy says.

"Really? Can you take us to her?" Peeta asks.

"She's a bit unstable, but we can," the girl says.

On the way to the brother and sister's house, we find out their names were Simon and Bluebell. They were six years apart from each other, making Simon 15 and Bluebell 20. Their mother was a Hunger Games Tribute from District 1 in the 50th Hunger Games, the one where the male tribute from District 6, Titus resorted to cannibalism.

After the cannibalism had occurred, she realized that she could not take the brutality of it all. So she piloted a hovercraft after they lifted her because she appeared dead and knocked the hovercraft pilots out with a poisoned earring she had snuck into the game, after all, she was a career tribute.

We finally get to their house. We finally get to their house. It's a change from what I'm used to in District 12. It's a white little cottage with a evergreen, manicured lawn and a white picket fence.

Standing inside is a blond woman who looks like she may have been beautiful once. Now she looks like she has gone through much wear-and-tear. She is standing by a Dutch-door, looking out the top part.

"There you are," she states. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago,"

"Sorry momma. But we found some people today that you may like to meet," Simon explains himself.

"This is Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Bowen, and Finch," Bluebell introduces us.

"Those sound like names from Panem," the mother attentively replies.

"We escaped from the Hunger Games," I tell her.

"Wait a minute; how do I know you're from Panem?" she asks.

"Ask them what each of the Districts produce mom," Bluebell suggests.

"Good idea," she says. "What does districts 1, 7,and 8 produce?"

"District 1 produces luxury items such as gold and cashmere. 7 produces lumber. And 8 produces textiles," Peeta answers.

"What is the quote they say before picking the tributes?" their mother asks again.

"May the odds be ever in your favour," we all say at once.

"You really are escapees from my homeland!" their mother exclaims joyfully.

"Well, come in," she offers.

A large dog comes out barking at us.

"Cerberus! Be nice," Bluebell orders.

"Can I get you anything?" the mother asks welcomingly.

"Yeah, sure," Bowen says.

"Bowen. You're supposed to say 'no thank you'?" Finch tells him.

"Well what? I'm starving," the mop-headed boy says.

"It's okay," the mother assures Finch.

"So tell me," she says, "How did you escape?".

We tell her about my volunteering for Prim, the pact that Rue, Bowen, and Finch had made prior to the games, the double victory, and our escape on the plane. She was captivated by our tale of woe and victory.

"I should take you to the Prime Minister," she says.

We all look afraid.

"No don't worry. He won't hurt you," she assures. "We'll have him come over here".

We still look leery of the country's leader, afraid he's like Snow.

"Don't worry, he's nice. You'll like him," Bluebell says

"Alright," we give up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So that's the end of Chapter Four. I hope you like it and thanks for reading. And stay tuned for Chapter Five. And thank you to Medusa's pen for being my first and faithful reviewer, and hopefully, I will get many more reviews.

oxoxoxo

Ally


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the two hours of waiting for The Prime Minister to get to Jade (as we found out Bluebell and Simon's mother was named) and her children's house, Bluebell shows us around the town.

She takes us to her best friend's father's bakery and introduces us to her best friend, Lucy and her father Donovan. He says that Peeta could get a job at his bakery.

Then she took us to "That Burger Joint", a restaurant where all the local kids hang out.

There, were three of her friends. The first one is Marius, a dark-haired, scrawny boy who has a stuttering problem. The second is named Gwella, a petite red-head with a tiny voice. The last is Scarletta, a pink haired girl who wore a t-shirt that says "I'm eatin' cookies for breakfast" and had a wolf with a hooded-jacket on it.

"So what was Panem like?" Scarletta asks.

"It was horrible," Rue explains. "We had to work for a mean government who put us in the arena to kill other kids,"

"That's awful," Marius states sympathetically. "I'm sorry,"

"It makes me glad that we aren't there," Gwella says. "I mean we take for granted everyday that we are free and they have to work from day till night with no breaks. Always worrying that you'll be picked to go into the arena to kill your fellow man in sick battle of wits and weapons,"

"She's the soulful one," Marius laughs.

A ringing sound comes from Bluebell's pocket.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'll be right over," she replies. It still seems weird to me that somebody can talk to someone on a tiny price of metal.

"Who was it?" Finch says.

"My mom," she replies.

We head back to the tiny house where Simon is playing with the rottweiler named Cerberus.

"Oh hey Bluebell, dad is here,"

"Oh goody!" she exclaimed.

"Ah you must be the escapees from Panem," an imposing brunette man with a black suit shook each of our hands. "I am Caius Narcissus, the prime minister of this fine country and I'd like to welcome you and commend you on your escape from my wife's godforsaken homeland," he announced.

We are all shocked! Prime Minister Narcissus is Bluebell and Simon's father and Jade's husband?

After we get over the initial shock of him being their father, we go back into the house and we all sit down.

"So if you are the Prime Minister, why do you live in such a tiny house?" Rue asks.

"I like to keep myself grounded. Not to mention Jade and I built this house," he explained.

"How did you meet?" Finch asks.

"When Jade came over to Britain from Panem, I was junior minister. I was charged with helping her get settled. I lived with her for weeks to make sure no people from Panem would try to capture her and make an example of her. In the process of all that, I fell in love with her," Caius says.

"So. What do we do now?" Peeta asks.

"Well, you could always stay here until you get on your feet," Jade suggests.

"Lucy's father said that Peeta could work at his bakery," Bluebell adds

"How nice of him. The poor man. He does need a hand after his head baker died," Jade says.

"So it's settled. We all stay with Bluebell and Simon's family," Peeta states.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end of Chapter Five. Sorry it's so short. Stay tuned for chapter six

OXOXO

Ally


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It has been five days since we started living with the Narcissus family. I'm so worried about Prim and mom. Gale and his family too. And Cinna. Hell, even Haymitch.

"Hey Kat. What's-a-wrong?" Simon asks in his thick Welsh accent.

"Nothing Simon," I lie.

"Try again girly," he says sympathetically.

"I'm worried about my friends and family back in Panem," I admit.

"It's no use lying to me," Simon told me.

"Is there any way you could send a rescue mission?" I ask hopefully.

"Let me talk to my dad," he replied.

A couple hours past, Simon talked to his father and he thinks it would be a great idea to save more people from Panem. However, it would be risky and might cause a war with Panem

Simon states that some of the best things came from rebellion and that lives may be lost, but their deaths would not be in vain, but save many he has a point.

* * *

Later Caius takes it to his cabinet and most of them vote in favor of going to Panem and saving as many as they they would only be able take so many to avoid looking suspicious.

"How does that sound guys," he asks us.

"That sounds wonderful,", we all say something along those lines.

"Then it's decided. We will go to Panem to save the families and friends of the escaped tributes. All you guys need to do is make a list and we will try to find those people," Caius says.

"Any volunteers?" Caius continued.

"Me," Simon says. "Don't be shocked. I'd do anything for my family. And that includes you guys and anyone you love,"

Jade was in tears. She looked proud of her son. He just selflessly gave himself to help his friends, no matter the cost

* * *

The day that he set out to Panem unfortunately came sooner than we expected.

"Take care son," Caius says."I will dad," he replies, giving him a truly meaningful hug.

"Please don't go baby," Jade pleads, distraught.

"I'll be okay momma. I promise," Simon tells her reassuringly, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

"Simon. Take this," Bluebell says, handing him a necklace with fake bluebells and crosses on it.

"Thank you," Simon puts his gift comes over to the five of us.

I give him the District 12 salute.

"Bring back our families Simon," Rue begged.

"I will. I promise," he vows.

It's time for him to go to the airport. He gets in the car and we all wave to him with heavy hearts.


	7. Part Two, Chapter 7

A/N: Please keep note that this chapter has more language than the past few, but the worst are bleeped out.

Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven-Simon's POV

It's been three days since I arrived in Panem. I am headed toward District 12 to rescue all the people on Katniss and Peeta's list.

This list includes;

Lilith & Primrose Everdeen

Gale Hawthorne & family

Cinna (Capitol)

Haymitch Abernathy.

I am currently in a place, as labeled "Katniss and Gale's Hunting Grounds".

It's a logical place for hunting, blooming with faun and flora alike.

After about an half-hour of travelling, I am finally in what looks like a shanty town. It's dark and dingy. There are famished-looking people walking around like zombies. It unsettles my soul in ways I've never felt before and leaves a pit of deep sympathy for these people as I travel onward.

I glance back to my map, looking for a house labeled as "the Everdeen House". But I don't know where it is. I have no point of reference.

So I go into what is labeled as "The Hob" on the map.

I go over to an older lady with a withered face and grey hair. The only striking feature to be spared is her vibrant blue eyes.

"Can I help you sonny?" she asks.

"Yes, can you tell me how to get to the Everdeen house?" I inquire.

"I think they live at the end of this side of the street. It would be the worse looking house you can find. And it has a goat out front," she directs.

"Thank you kindly," I say, tipping my fedora.

It doesn't take long to get there, as the Seam of District 12 is quite small.

But at last I finally arrive at a house (or a shack rather) that's falling apart at the seams protected by a weak gate which held a goat.

I go up to the door and knock.

A little girl of about twelve with yellow braids and a white dress with a tattered black jumper.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes. May I talk to your mother. Or is she here?"

"Mom!" she yelled.

A woman of about forty stands over her daughter. I assume this is Lilith Everdeen, Katniss's mother.

"Yes Prim?" she inquires.

"This boy wants to talk to you," Prim replies.

"You see, I know where your daughter is," I admit.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Everdeen exclaims. "Well come in".

"I'd ask if I could get you anything, but I don't have much. I hope that's okay,"

"Oh yes. That's fine," I assure her.

"It's just that Katniss was the main breadwinner of the house. Speaking of which, where is she?" the worn-down woman demands.

"She, along with Peeta and three others, she escaped to England," I explain.

"Can we go to?" Prim asks hopefully.

"That's what I am here for," I tell her. "I'm also looking for a Haymitch Abernathy. Do you know him?"

"Yes. We do. He was Katniss and Peeta's mentor in the Games," Lilith tells me.

"Does he live here in twelve or the Capitol?" I ask.

"I can lead you to him," Prim says.

"Okay," I reply.

"Not so fast Primrose. You can't go over there. He may be so drunk he might hurt you," Mrs. Everdeen insists.

"Believe me, my Uncle Larry lived with us for three years. He was drunker than an Irishman in a depression. I did okay," I assure her. "And if you aren't sure, you can come with us".

"No thank you," she replies

* * *

We travel to the Victor's Village where Haymitch's house is located.

I knock on the door with intention.

"I think he'll still be drunk. Maybe we should go ahead and go in," Prim suggests.

"Good idea," I retort, going in.

"Hey Prim, can you get me a glass of water?" I ask.

She goes to the kitchen to get me glass of water.

I go up the stairs to see a paunchy and middle-aged man snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"I assume this is the famed Haymitch Abernathy?" I inquire, quite amused.

"Uh huh," she nods.

I shove the glass of water on his face.

Haymitch suddenly starts awake.

"What the F***? Who the hell are you?" Haymitch demands.

"Haymitch, it's me Prim. Katniss' younger sister," Prim says shyly.

"Well yeah, I can see that. What do you want?" he says rudely.

"This boy says he knows where Katniss and Peeta are," the braided blonde tells him.

"Ya don't say? Well, where are they?" he asks.

"England. They escaped with three other tributes," I explain.

"That can't be. Katniss and Peeta were the only ones left," Haymitch reasons.

"It's true, this is a picture of all of them in front of Big Ben," I show him.

"Well I'll be damned. It's true," he exclaims. "So why are you here?"

"You see, Katniss and Peeta made a list of those I wanted them to rescue. And you were on that list,".

"Huh. So I get to go to England?" Haymitch asks.

"Only if you wish to," I reply.

"I'll go pack my things," Haymitch concluded.

"Where to next?" I look to the list.

"Gale's house," Prim says.

"Is it far from here?" I ask.

"No, it's in town,"

"Okay," I say.

"Why didn't you go there first?" Prim asks.

"I don't know, I guess I kinda wanted to compare Haymitch to my Uncle Larry," I explain myself.

* * *

My young ward, Prim and I travel to Gale and his family's house. It is about as bad as Katniss' house.

I knock on the door.

Gale shares Katniss' dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes and is said to be over six feet tall.

"Prim, who are you with?" Gale inquires, his eyebrow raised in concern.

"It's okay Gale," Prim says in my defense. "He's my friend. He knows where Katniss is,"

"Oh does he?" Gale prys suspiciously.

"Yeah. He says she's in England," Prim says happily.

"But, they said that England was uninhabitable," Gale reminds Prim.

"Really. Do you actually believe anything that the Capitol says?" Prim asks.

"But even if Katniss is in England, how do we know we can trust him?" Gale retorts.

"Who would you rather trust. Me or the Capitol?" I ask.

"Fine. But if I find out you're a liar, you'll get it," Gale swears.

"So you'll come?" I ask.

"Anything to get me and my family away from this godforsaken hell-hole," Gale says.

"Okay. So where next my young Primrose?"

"Well, the only ones left on the list are Peeta's parents and Cinna. But he's all the way in the Capitol," Prim says.

I ponder a solution to this most confusing scenario.

"I know, do Haymitch and Cinna get along?" I ask, getting an idea

"Um, I don't know. Why don't you ask him. Why?" Prim suggests.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Haymitch could get a hold of Cinna and Cinna could come here without me leaving you guys" I explain. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds okay, but we're gonna have to talk to Haymitch first," Prim says.

I scoff. "Good luck with that Prim,"

"Oh a challenge eh?" Prim says deviously.

"You betcha. I'll meet you back at your house," I command, as we go our separate ways.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I took so long. But with my birthday and school and stress and writer's block, I've procrastinated. I hope it's satisfying. Look out for Chapter Eight soon.

XOXOXOXO

Ally

P.S-Let me know if I need to revise and I will.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Simon's POV

Prim and I have departed for now. She has gone to her house to pack her things to leave.

I, on the other hand, am going back to Haymitch's house to see if he can or will get a hold of Cinna.

"Haymitch!" I yell up the stairs.

"What?!" he yells back in his usual rude manner. Luckily I know just how to go about this situation.

"Come down here!"

He lazily walks down the stairs.

"Do you think you could call Cinna and tell him what's going on? I'm sure he'd want to know," I tell him.

"Why can't you do it?" he asks.

"I don't know his number. And besides, at least he knows you and knows you wouldn't lie about something like that,"

"And there's the fact that Katniss would get real angry if you don't. And I don't think you like Katniss angry, now do you?" I taunt.

He ponders it.

"Would you do it for a bottle of whisky?" I barter.

"I like how you think kid," Haymitch complements in an odd way.

"Lessons learned living with a drunk uncle for three years," I admit cockily.

Haymitch goes over to the phone and dials Cinna's number.

"Hey Cinna, it's me, Haymitch," he begins. "Can you come to District 12?"

He waits a second while Cinna talks.

"Yeah, it's kinda important," he replies.

"Okay," Haymitch hangs up.

"He's coming. Now where's my whisky?" he asks.

"I'm a man of my word Haymitch Abernathy," I tell him, handing him a bottle of whisky, feeling incredibly sorry that he needs to resort to this to get through the day.

I watch as he casually drinks the contents of the dark bottle.

My mind wanders to the night my Uncle Larry died. Despite his faults, I was quite attached to my Uncle Larry. I don't know why though.

He talked to me a lot, more than he did most people. Probably because I was the person he wasn't and he took comfort in that.

He didn't want to drink but he felt he had to. My grandparents drank and Larry was never close to them and felt drinking as a way to get close to the parents he'd never really knew.

Also, there was the fact that his wife had died of tuberculosis four years prior to him coming to live with us.

Among his other vices were pain-killers. You may ask why my father didn't place him in rehab.

My answer would be that their mother had been abused in a rehab hospital and Larry had a paralyzing fear of hospitals.

So my father took him in, much against my mother's wishes. But he never hurt us or anything surprisingly enough.

One night however, he was more drunk than I'd ever seen him. He came in and told me that he didn't want to hurt me.

"What are you talking about Uncle Larry?" I said, confused.

He didn't answer me and just proceeded to his room, where he took an entire bottle of painkillers with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He died that night. I was heartbroken.

And that's why I try to help people, so I can gain penance for what I couldn't do for Uncle Larry.

I am snapped out of my deep thought by Haymitch's voice.

"That was some good stuff," he says.

"Glad to hear it," I reply distantly.

I walk out of Haymitch's house and head toward the woods.

* * *

Hi guys. I hope this is an okay chapter. Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to take a chapter and focus on Simon's dark side a little.

See ya,

Ally


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After my reflective spell, I see a car pull up in Haymitch's driveway. A man in his late twenties gets out of the car. I assume this is Cinna.

Cinna has brown eyes, a moustache and beard, short black hair, dark skin, and six gold earrings, four in the left ear and two in the right.

"Ah, you must be Cinna," I state, extending my hand.

"Yeah," he replies "How did you know?"

"Katniss has spoken quite favourably of you," I tell him.

"Katniss? You know where she is?" he asks hopefully.

"Yep,"

"Well, in that case, we'd better not talk here," Cinna says, leading me into Haymitch's abode.

We see Haymitch asleep on the couch.

"Well if it isn't the good old Haymitch we all know," Cinna observes.

"So where is she?" he asks with enthusiasm.

"She, along with Peeta escaped to England," I reveal.

A wave of relief washed over his face.

"I'm glad they're safe," Cinna says.

"And you will be soon,"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Katniss made a list of anyone she wanted me to save. And you were on the list," I say.

"Wow, I mean I knew Katniss and I were close, but I didn't know I meant so much to her," Cinna is touched at Katniss' actions to save him.

"But I couldn't," he goes on "I have to do the fashion for the tributes for the next Hunger Games. I can't just leave,"

"Well, if you stay you'll be dead. The Capitol will surely kill you," I suggest.

"Besides, I don't think Katniss would be too happy if I left you, even if it was on your own accord" I tell him.

"Okay, I'll go. For Katniss," Cinna says.

"Good. So now we have our team assembled," I say.

"Now to awaken Haymitch," Cinna laughs.

I get into my suitcase to get my air horn that I got when my uncle was living with us.

Cinna gets an almost child-like grin on his face.

The air horn goes off loud enough to wake the dead.

When Haymitch finally did wake up, he looked ticked.

"Are you always going to wake me up in some annoyingly comedic way?" he asks sarcastically.

"Maybe," I reply. "We need to get over to the Everdeen house so that we can talk to Katniss' mother about our travel plans,"

So we all head toward the Everdeen house.

* * *

Sorry I've been so late getting the new chapter up. We'll be getting to some action in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. And please review.

Peace out,

Ally


	10. Chapter 10!

Chapter Ten

We get back to the Prim's house. I hear screams of pain.

I see a woman on the table giving birth to a baby.

He comes out smoothly, head first. His cries give us a signal that he is alive and breathing.

I smile at the beginning of a new life, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"It's a boy Althea," Mrs. Everdeen says.

I see Althea's eyes tear up with joyous tears.

"Simon, can you hold the baby while I get a wet cloth?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"Of course. That is, if it's alright with the mother," I reply.

"Oh, of course," Althea says.

I swaddle the tiny, pink creature in a blanket and cradle him in my arms.

"Hello little one. I hope you grow up to be big and strong," I tell him.

I touch his little feet. I can't believe someone can be so small.

"Your mother must be so proud,"

"You handle him like he's your own," the tired new mother complements.

"Oh, thank you," I reply.

"What's your name young man?" she asks.

"Simon,"

"I like that name. How about I name him Simon?" Althea suggests.

"I would be honored. But shouldn't you name him after his father?" I ask.

"No, I hate his father," she say spitefully.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I apologize.

"The father is one of the head peacekeepers," Mrs. Everdeen explains.

"Yeah. He made hungry women _give_ themselves to him," Althea adds.

"Oh. Well as long as I'm alive, he'll be well taken care of," I vow.

* * *

The four of us sat down at the wiped-down table that Althea gave birth on to come up with a plan to escape Panem.

Meanwhile Prim goes to fetch Gale and his family.

She returns with Gale's mother, Gale's sister Posy, and his brothers Vick and Rory.

But she returns with most abysmal news

Gale was tortured and burned to death by Capitol soldiers.

"And they're coming for us!" Prim cries.

"Well we've gotta get out of here," Haymitch reminds us in our sorrow.

So we all try to find the plane before the Capitol soldiers catch up with us.

But we see some of the soldiers arrive from the corner.

"Haymitch, Cinna, the plane is by the gate that blocks District 12 from District 11. I want you guys to get everyone there OK," I order.

"What about you Simon?" Prim asks, upset at the prospect that I would be left behind.

"I'm coming with you..." but my sentence is interrupted by a dart in my back, knocking me out cold.

Third-Person Omniscient

The group of travelers go on to find the plane, dragging an unconscious Simon along the way.

They finally find it and pry the keys from Simon's pocket.

Cinna puts the keys in the ignition.

"Please tell me you know how to drive this thing," Haymitch says.

"I wouldn't be up here if I didn't," Cinna replies, pushing assorted buttons that are Greek to everyone else aboard.

The plane takes off and the passengers feel a sense of freedom, flying far away from the place that causes them so much turmoil.

* * *

Hi guys. Thanks for tuning in. Oh and guess what; IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER! Can you believe I got this far?

Well toodles,

Ally

P.S- The next chapter will switch over to see how Katniss and the others are doing. I hope you don't mind. Message me if you do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Katniss' POV

It's been about a week since Simon went to Panem. I hope all the time that everyone makes it here OK.

In the meantime however, we discover all the things we've been missing.

For instance, Bluebell is going to take us to a shopping mall, which is sorta like the Hob, except nicer and cleaner.

"Come on Kit-Kat," Bluebell calls to me, knowing full well that i don't like that nickname.

When we finally get there, the mall is crowded and bustling.

There are stairs that move by themselves and a whole bunch of stores that have lots of clothing on people-like molds in the front windows.

"We are going to get you some new clothes girl," Gwella cheers enthusiastically, her petite form jumping up and down.

"Great!" I say, being dragged off by Bluebell's friends.

We enter a store called Expressions Clothing.

The clothes are all too prissy for me. They were all flowered blouses and tight jeans that look like they make the blood rush to your head.

"There is no way I am wearing those jeans. I don't care if they're the style," I make that very clear.

"How about these?" Bluebell asks, holding up some fringed jeans.

"I like those," I reply genuinely.

I also grab some camouflage jackets and a shirt that says "A woman is like a tea-bag, you never know how strong she is until she gets in hot water".

"See something you like Katniss?" Gwella asks.

"Yeah. These," I show her.

"Usually I'd say no for a girl, but I think it's your style," Gwella says.

"I'm gonna go see how Rue and Finch are doing," Bluebell says.

I look over to them. They seem quite content. Happy even.

I would be too if I were girly like them. They're practically in heaven.

Rue apparently loves frilly and flowery dresses and tops like Gwella and Bluebell.

Finch likes graphic-tees and skinny jeans like Scarletta.

"I'm going to go take a walk," I tell my party.

"Okay. Don't go too far," Bluebell tells me.

She gives me some money to buy something to eat in case I get hungry.

I walk by a food stand called "Uncle Bob's Pretzels"

"Hi there. How can I help you?" a woman in a hairnet asks.

"I want a cup of Pretzel Bitz and a Cherry Freeze," I respond.

"Okay. That will be $3.67," she told me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Have a good day," the girl said to me.

"Okay, you too," I say back.

I walk by a book store, when I see a reflection of someone I dread, President Snow.

I turn around and see he isn't there, much to my relief.

However, even though he isn't there, his reflection seems to say;

"No matter where you go, no matter who you're with, who's protecting you; I'll always be there. You'll never be safe," Snow's reflection says in my head.

"LIAR!" I scream, punching the window.

Everyone looks at me like I am insane. Come to think of, I may be going insane.

"Are you okay ma'm?" a security guard asks.

"Yeah. I think I need to go home," I tell him.

"You know you're going to have to pay for that right?" he says.

"I'll tell my friend's dad," I tell him, walking off.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, I was writing my other story, which I'd be appreciative if you read it.

Hope it's good.

Ally


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Katniss' POV

I hurry back to Expressions and look for my party.

"Bluebell. I think we need to go home," I tell her, disturbed.

"Okay. I'll call my mom. You don't mind if we stay a little longer?" asks Bluebell.

"No. Go ahead," I say.

"Okay," I say.

About an hour later, Jade pulls up in a blue car.

She sees my distress.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jade asks, pulling me into her arms.

"Nothing," I tell her.

"There has to be something to have you punching windows. Will it help if you talk to me about it?" Jade asks.

"I don't think so," I say, fighting back tears.

"You don't have to hold it all in you know," Jade says.

"I know," I choke out, letting my head fall on her shoulder.

"I wish I had never been in the Hunger Games. I wish none of this had ever happened," I cried.

"Let me quote something someone said in a book once, 'So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Katniss, besides the will of evil. Maybe you were meant to be in the Hunger Games. To save your sister, and save others by coming here. And that is an encouraging thought," Jade says, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay," I assure her. What's that from?" I ask.

"Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien. It's a wonderful book," Jade informs me.

"I may get to reading it someday," I say.

* * *

I take heed to her advice. Maybe there is some grander plan that put me in the Hunger Games to save people from an awful fate. Maybe I should be grateful.

I shouldn't have punched that window. I am becoming exactly what Snow wants me to be, a mentally unstable nut case.

I just wish my family and friends from Panem would get here already.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys. I kinda wanted to get a seg way back to Simon and the gang. See ya.

Until next time,

Ally


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen-Simon's POV

I awaken from my dart-induced sleep.

I see Mrs. Everdeen and Prim along with Hazelle and Posy Hawthorne and Althea standing around me, making sure I am okay.

"Simon!" Prim cries happily, hugging me.

"Hey Prim. Did we make it?" I ask, hoping we did.

"Yes. We did," she informs me.

"Thank god," I reply in relief.

"Yeah. That's all well and good, but we don't know how to fly from here to England," Haymitch reminds me.

"Just turn on the GPS and type in the location we are headed to," I explain.

I go over to the control panel and put 'Wales, England' in the GPS.

"Can the plane go autopilot?" Cinna asks.

"It can, but I wouldn't recommend it," I warn him. "Just follow what the voice on the GPS says. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay," Cinna replies.

"I should probably call Katniss and tell her everything," I address to my companions.

I pick the phone from the control panel, first to call the others in the other districts who are trying to rescue all the other tributes' families, and second to Katniss to tell the bittersweet news.

First, I call the ones rescuing Rue, Finch, Peeta, and Bowen's families.

They all come back with similar responses that everything went okay and that they would meet me at Cardiff Airport in about 10 hours.

Next I call Katniss, to tell her about her loved ones and Gale's death.

"Hello?" Mom asks.

"Hi mom," I reply.

"Simon?! Is this you?!" mom asks excitedly.

"Affirmative ma'am," I say jokingly.

"Oh Simon. How is everything?"

"Everything is good. We got out okay," I tell her.

"That's good sweetheart," mom says.

"Can I talk to Katniss?" I ask.

She goes to get Katniss.

"Hey Simon. Is everything alright?" Katniss asks, concerned.

"Sorta," I tell her. "I have good news and bad news,"

"What's the bad news?" Katniss asks.

"Gale is dead," I tell her.

I get no response from her, and only hear the phone dropping.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Is there any good news?" she demands, with a hopelessness tinting her voice.

"Your mother, sister, Gale's family, Haymitch, and Cinna along with a young woman named Althea and her baby got out safe," I say.

"That's good," she says with relief. How did Gale die?" Katniss asks.

"Capitol soldiers killed him when Prim went to get him and his family," I tell her.

She gives the phone back to mom.

"Did you manage to rescue the other families?" mom asks.

"That's why we sent those extra people to the other districts," I explain.

"Oh. Okay. And they're okay I trust?"

"Indeedy ma'am," I say.

"I guess I'll see you when you get here," mom says.

"Okay. I love you momma," I tell her.

"I love you too baby. You're so brave and I'm so proud of you," she congratulates me.

"Thank you mom. Bye," I tell her, before hanging up.

"Momma's boy," Haymitch taunts.

"Shut up," I reply, half-kidding.

* * *

Katniss' POV

I keep repeating to myself;

_Gale is dead, Gale is dead._

I don't want to accept it.

But there is a good chance that Gale truly is dead.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Bluebell asks.

But my subconscious shuts out everyone, I can only focus on my sorrow.

"Katniss, you need to listen to me," Bluebell shouts.

I finally muster up enough strength to listen to her.

"Your becoming exactly what Snow wants. A mentally unstable wreak," Bluebell reminds me.

"You're right," I say, gathering up enough strength to stand up.

"His death won't go unavenged though. Don't worry about that Katniss," Bluebell vows.

I don't understand why I am so emotional now. I never used to be. Or maybe I was and just locked it all up inside.

"And when everyone gets here, my father will have a dinner. Does that sound good? I'll have his cooks make lamb stew with dried plums," Bluebell tells me.

My face instantly lights up, that does sound good.

"Speaking of which, where is your dad?" I ask.

"Oh. He's at some foreign relations meeting with the state representative of Scotland and Ireland. You see, he is the leader of several country-states and keeps on good terms with all of them, thus forming an alliance in times of trouble," Bluebell explains.

"Kinda like the Capitol to the districts," I conclude, having only that point of reference.

"Sorta. Only dad doesn't treat his countries like crap," Bluebell laughs.

"That's true," I retort.

* * *

Thanks for tuning in ladies and gentleman. Next chapter, Katniss and her family and friends reunite (with the exception of Gale). But is she really dead? Find out in Chapter 14.

Kisses,

Ally


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-Simon's POV

After 10 long hours of flying, all of the Tribute's families along with the representatives, get to meet each other.

Mrs. Everdeen, Rue's mother, Finch's mother, and Bowen's mother are all conversing.

So are Peeta's father, Finch's father, and Rue's father are talking to each other as well.

I also get to meet the other Tributes' siblings.

Peeta has two older brothers named Ciabatta, who is 18 and Whet who is 20. They, like their father, have the same dirty-blond hair and broad shoulders.

Finch has quadruplet sisters named Lily, Cecilia, Lucia and Tawny who are 10 years old. She also has a 18 year old sister named Donna, whom Ciabatta seems to be flirting with. They all share both Finch and her mother's red hair and freckles.

Rue has a whooping five younger siblings and they all are the spitting image of Rue with chocolate-colored skin and black curly hair . Their names are Daisy who is 10, Basil who is 8, Fawn and Fiona who are 6, and Waterlily who is 2.

As for Bowen, he only has a 12 year old brother named Auden. He has the same curly hair sported by Bowen, except it is dark brown (which apparently he got from his deceased father)

"Attention!" I shout.

And they all turn to me.

"Now that everybody is here, I'd like to introduce myself," I begin.

"My name is Simon. And I'm the one who was the active leader of your rescue," I explain, trying to sound modest.

"Who was the leader in all?" Ciabatta asks.

"My father, the prime minister," I tell them.

"Is he the leader of your country?" Rue's father asks.

"Yes," I confirm. "But don't worry, he is good to his people," I assure them.

"Unlike that a**hole Snow," Donna remarks.

"Indeed," I retort.

"Can I do something I've wanted to do my whole life?" Haymitch asks.

"Go right ahead," I tell him.

Haymitch holds up his middle finger, as if to say, "Screw you Snow!".

Everyone laughs, feeling the same way.

"So what now?" Peeta's father asks.

"Well, I'll take you all to my father so that he can welcome you to our country and then my father mentioned having a dinner," I tell them.

"Sounds good to me," Rue's father said with a smile.

* * *

Katniss' POV

I've been waiting eagerly by the phone for about 10 hours.

So far, the only phone calls I've gotten are from telemarketers.

Nonetheless, I still wait for some glimmer of hope of their arrival.

Finally, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I inquire eagerly.

"Hey Katniss," Simon replies casually.

"Hey. Can you put it on speaker phone?" I ask.

"Oh, and what I am I? Chopped liver?" Simon demands kiddingly.

"No Simon," I assure him.

"Hi Katniss," I hear Prim's voice say joyfully.

"Prim! Oh my god, am I glad to hear your voice," I tell her.

"How are you?" Prim asks.

"I'm great now," I say. "Can I talk to mom?"

"Sure," my little sister says.

"Hi mom," I say to her.

"Hi Katniss. How is it there?" mom asks.

"It's better than Panem. Much better," I say.

"That's good. Did you hear what happened to Gale?"

"Yes," I confirm, very depressed.

"I'm sorry honey. I know it must be hard," she sympathizes with me.

"It is. Did his family get out okay?" I ask.

"Yes, they did. Would you like to talk to Hazelle and Posy?" she asks.

"Hello Katniss," Hazelle greets me as cheerfully as she can.

"Hi Hazelle. I hope your not mad at me," I plea.

"It's nothing you did," she tries to assure me.

"Hi Catnip," Posy says.

"Hi Posy," I reply.

Simon takes back the phone.

"I hate to break it up Katniss. But we kinda need to get there," Simon counters.

"Okay. See ya when you all get here," I say.

"Bye," Simon says, ending the call.

"Guys. Our families are coming!" I tell Rue, Finch, Bowen, Peeta.

They are all excited.

* * *

Finally, two hours after the call, Simon and our families have finally arrive.

Excitement fills the air as all of the tributes embrace their families.

And to my excitement Rue and Prim get to meet and become fast friends.

I also get to see friends such as Cinna and Haymitch and I'm even glad to see Delly Cartwright.

Peeta is also happy to see his family.

Rue is happy to see her parents and five little siblings.

It seems a perfect moment.

That is, until Prime Minister Caius regretfully interrupts our reunion to tell us bad news.

"I hate to disrupt you reunion. But President Snow has declared war on England," he informs us

Our high of bubbliness is shattered by this unfortunate news.

"And this. Was. Just. Made. Personal," he says cryptically.

* * *

Cliffhanger! He he. Thanks for tuning in guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-Katniss' POV

As it turns out, President Snow has taken Bluebell captive.

How did he do this you ask?

He sent soldiers undercover to capture Bluebell and bring her to Panem to interrogate her

I was gravely anticipating that this might happen.

At first, I blame myself. I figure I could have avoided it if I hadn't agreed to go with Rue and them. My family could have gone unbothered. And Bluebell would still be safe.

But then I remember Jade's words. That maybe the sacrifice of my peace and security may yet save many.

Besides, I would rather be free in time of war than a slave in oppression.

I go up to Prime Minister Caius, to apologize for all of my inconveniences to both him and his country.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Caius asks.

"For putting your family and country in danger," I explain.

"Oh no Katniss. It's fine. I was about ready to declare war anyway," he assures me.

"All we can do now is to fight to the death for the people and ideas we hold dear," Caius continues.

Not exactly the response I was looking for, but compelling nonetheless.

Also on my list of problems, I had spent so little time with my mother and Prim. They must feel abandoned.

Later, we all have a meeting, discussing whether or not to respond to the war.

"Do we really have a choice," Haymitch suggests dryly.

Everyone looks at him.

"I mean it's not like we're dealing with a school yard bully here. We have a power-hungry president who is teed off because we took a few of his people. He's already declared war and will defiantly carry through with it," Haymitch continues.

"He's right you know. You all knew as well as I that we couldn't keep the peace forever," Simon adds.

"And besides. Even if we do outnumber Panem's army, he has connections. So he could easily beat us," Peeta says.

"And quite frankly, it would be foolish to not fight back. They'd still keep true to their promise of war and destroy us and our country. Just like they did in District 13," I add.

They all ponder our three combined plea for war. We didn't want to, but we knew we had no choice.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't brought these god damn kids here," a man named Edward shouts.

This leads into a very loud argument among the Prime Minister's cabinet.

"SILENCE!" Prime Minister Caius roars.

"Now. Can we talk like civilized people or must we cancel this meeting?" Caius asks, almost like a father trying to settle a quarrel between two children.

They all settle down.

"As I was going to say, Haymitch and them are right. We really have no choice but to fight it out and hope for the best. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to defeat them?" Caius asks.

"Well, I was thinking, if we could take down their leader, the rest would fall like dominoes," Simon explains.

"Yeah. But how could we do that?" Haymitch asks.

"We could send a double agent posing as a traitor into the country and kill President Snow from the inside and get Bluebell back," a dark-skinned woman named Talthia suggests.

"Who would we send?" I ask.

"Well, we couldn't send Simon as he's already gone," Caius reasons.

"But aren't some of our scientists trying to make the technology to shape shift?" Simon implies.

"We are. But we're not that far yet," Caius confirms. "You had a good idea though,"

"I'll go see if they have anything done yet," the ever-determined Simon rushes to the lab.

"Alright then, if the scientists do happen to be done with their shape-shifting technology, Simon will go. And if they don't, then we'll have send someone else," Caius informs us.

* * *

We do find out that the scientists have finished their twelve-month long project of making and perfecting a bracelet that allows the wearer to shift into a different person until they turn off the machine.

So it is decided that Simon, along with a few others will sneak into the Capitol and strategically kill Snow.

I ask Simon why he is doing all this.

"I feel a that I have a duty to my country and will help to take down those who threaten it," Simon explains.

But before anything else can be said, a staticy message comes through the CB radio.

It vaguely sounds like "Hello?"

"Hello?" Simon asks. "Who are you?"

"My name is Finnick Odair. And I am being tortured by President Snow and I need help," the voice pleads desperately.

"Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can Finnick," Simon assures him. "Do you have anyone else with you?"

"I have my girlfriend Annie and a girl named Johanna," Finnick says.

"Okay," Simon says, hanging up the radio.

"Well, looks like I need to pull out the old teleporter," Simon says, more to himself than me.

Simon goes up to his father and says, "I'm going to have to go sooner than expected,"

I make a bold move, "Than I'm going with you,"

"No Katniss. It's too dangerous," Caius reminds me.

"I don't care. I wanna be the one to kill Snow," I reply, determined.

"You'll need a bracelet," Simon tells me, handing me a bracelet.

I push the button and become a male guard.

"Alright Kit-Kat. Time to go," Simon motions me over to the teleporter.

We teleport away from the building and leave for Panem.

But when we get to Panem, I hear a familiar voice saying, "Hello Katniss,"

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. What do you think of me including Finnick? I personally love him to pieces. Did you all see who they cast? I like him. I think it's kinda gonna be one of those roles where the actor surprises us all (kinda like Woody Harrelson as Haymitch).

See y'all,

Ally :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I turn around to see Gale, standing tall and angry.

I am absolutely shocked. I thought Gale was dead.

But as I had found out with Rue being alive, things are never as they seem.

Usually, I would be happy to see Gale alive and well.

However, something was off about Gale, the usual determined and rebellious look in his eyes was replaced by a blank and vacant expression.

"Gale, do you recognize me? It's me, Katniss," I tell him.

"I know who you are. And you left me here," he says furiously.

"No. I didn't. We though you were dead," I plead.

"No you didn't!" Gale screams furiously, naught but a shell of his former self.

"Katniss. Run!" Simon grabs my hand, running off.

"We should at least knock him out so he doesn't go ratting us out to the Capitol," I say, a pre-regretful tone tinting my voice.

Simon gets out a 24-hour, unconditional tranquillizer needle and shoots it at Gale, calming him down temporarily.

We sprint away from Gale's sleeping form, the wind whipping our face like a master to his slave.

"Where do you think that Finnick guy and his friends are?" Simon asks.

"I don't know. Do you have anything to freeze time or slow it down?" I ask.

"I think so Katniss," he reaches into his bag and gets out a device that looks like a cell-phone.

But it's dead.

"Well, looks like it's time to pull-out the shape-shifter," Simon says.

He morphs us into Capitol soldiers.

We sneak into the Panem Prison, knock the guards out, and try to find the prison cells.

Simon tries to reach Finnick and see what cell they are in and find out if they are still alive.

"This is Simon to Finnick, Finnick do you read?" Simon asks.

"Yes Simon, I read," Finnick replies wearily.

"What cell are you in?"

"Cell 14," Finnick says.

"Okay. We'll be right there," Simon assures him.

"Katniss, help me find Cell 14," Simon orders.

I look at all the cells, the hall seems endless.

But finally we find the cell we are looking for and Simon picks the lock.

We see Finnick, Johanna, and Annie slouching on the wall, they look weary and near-death.

Finnick is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and sea green eyes.

Johanna is a slightly built but still petite girl. She has a wide-set brown eyes and a shaved head with merely freckled-looking spouts where her hair is growing back.

Annie is a lovely if somewhat bedraggled young woman with dark flowing hair and sea green eyes, like Finnick's.

All three of their faces are sunken in and forlorn.

"Thank you for coming for us Simon," Finnick thanks Simon.

"No problem," Simon replies.

"We'll teleport you back to England while we get to Snow and kill him," Simon lays out the plan.

"Okay," Finnick confirms, as Simon hands him the teleporting device and shows him how to use it.

Finnick sets up the teleporter to go to England.

"Tell them that Simon sent you, and if they need confirmation, try to get a hold of me over the radio," Simon explains.

"Alright. See ya," Finnick says.

He and his companions vanish and I hope they make it okay.

"Alright. Now that's taken care of, let's kill Snow!" Simon says, it was apparent that he was pumped.

"Alright," I say.

"So anyway; I will knock out all the guards and you will go in and kill Snow dead sister!" Simon shouts with inspiration.

And we part our separate ways to hopefully end the war.

* * *

Okay guys. That was the sweet sixteenth chapter. Stay tuned and have a nice day.

Adiós,

Ally


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I go out of the building in the guise of a Capitol guard and try to find my way to President Snow's house.

"Excuse me," I ask a burly-looking man in a guard uniform.

"Yes.." he looks at my name tag "General Gallagher?"

"Do you know how to get to President Snow's mansion?" I ask.

"Yes, it's the house on the hill at the end of the street," he informs me.

"Thank you kindly," I say.

"Anything to help a fellow soldier," he replies.

I go on my merry way to slay the dragon.

* * *

I am at President Snow's house now as a personal guard, who should protect Snow to the death.

It's quite ironic really, his own guard killing him.

And as a precaution, Simon has equipped me with five cannisters of mustard gas and a gas mask.

I also have a needle of poison that I will inject in Snow while he is sleeping.

I wait until the night falls (of course, contacting Simon in the process).

I look at my stopwatch, it is 9:00. Most of the guards have long gone home.

I sneak into President Snow's bedroom and see his sleeping form, breathing up and down, in a steady and practiced pattern.

I unveal the covers, expecting to see a sleeping Snow, but he is gone and it is a hoax.

"Ah Katniss. How delightful. I knew you would come back eventually. Come to kill me have you?" Snow muses, as if he is was happy to see me. I guess he was in some sick, twisted way.

"Yes. To avenge the deaths of all the innocents you have caused," I tell him furiously. Not only at the death and despair he has caused, but also because he mocks me into thinking he is so delighted to see me like I'm an old friend.

"Well then Mockingjay; hit me with your best shot," the bearded devil mocks me.

However, he comes closer to me, uncomfortably close.

"I'll do what I have wanted to do since you arrived in the Capitol," he moves ever closer until my personal space has all but diminished.

As he moves closer than humanly possible, I finally pick up on his intentions.

He intends to kiss me!

The thought of it makes me want to gag my intestines to the floor.

However, an idea comes to me.

I will take the needle and stab him with it when I reach his back.

So I let it proceed, still holding needle in hand.

As his fishy lips regretfully for him reach mine, I reach for his back.

"Kinky much?" he asks, amused.

"Very," I fakingly utter.

He rejoins our gross union and I get to the point by slightly lifting his shirt.

But when I reach lower down his back, I do the job and let him fall hopelessly to the floor.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Mr. President!" I say, kicking him to the curb and shooting him in the head for good measure.

Normally I wouldn't do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

I pick up my CB radio and tell Simon;

"This is Mockingjay to Crosscarrier. Do you read?" I ask.

"Crosscarrier to Mockingjay, loud and clear," Simon confirms.

"Snow has melted. I repeat, Snow has melted," I inform him.

"Hallelujah Mockingjay!" Simon shouts joyously.

"Hallelujah indeed Crosscarrier. Hallelujah indeed," I affirm, proud of himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A teleportation from Panem and a whole gallon of mouthwash later, I am finally home.

I have a chance to properly reunite with my family, which also includes Cinna, Haymitch, and hopefully Gale.

I also have a chance to properly Finnick, Johanna, and Annie and hear their stories.

Finnick is very cocky and sure of himself, but likeable all the same.

Johanna used Foxface's technique of making herself look weak, only to blow up and strike.

And Annie had a distant look in her eye, but still tried to talk to me.

Rue's family also thanked me for protecting their daughter in the Games.

* * *

Later, we all were eating a victory feast.

We all decide to contribute to the dinner

Rue picked some fresh berries and vegetables from the garden.

Bowen went to the pier and fished for some fish, and he made fish and chips.

Peeta made dessert and honey-wheat bread.

And I hunted some deer meat.

"This all looks so delicious," Caius complements us, tucking his napkin into his shirt.

"Agreed love," Jade adds.

"And I have a surprise for you Katniss. As a reward for your services to our country," Caius tells me.

His chefs bring out a plate with lamb and dried plums.

My mouth ravenously waters and my eyes look like a person who hasn't eaten in years.

And I have all the time in the world and leave no morsel untouched. The plate is cleaned.

In fact, if my saliva was made of dish-water, it would give the dishwashers the night off.

* * *

Later, I sit on the couch, reflecting on everything that has happened and where my life will go from there.

I see Peeta standing outside of the living room, he motions to me to come to him.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta says.

"Hi Peeta. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay," I reply.

"I need to know something Katniss," Peeta tells me.

"Yes?"

"Was your love for me real or not real?" Peeta asks anxiously.

I ponder it for a minute and smile;

"Real," I reply.

He has a big grin on his face, like a child who has just received a present he has wanted for years.

He moves closer to me and captures my lips in a long a long-awaited kiss.

So many emotions are in that kiss. Love. Relief. Hope.

I feel as if Peeta and I are floating. As if our souls are one.

And we feel like kissing forever.

When we finally part, I say;

"Most defiantly real,"

Even saying that, I know that our troubles will be far from over.

I leave those worries behind for now.

All I consume myself with right now is the feeling of home and security.

And for now, I am safe and sound.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

**~~THE END~~**

* * *

That's all folks.

Thank you for giving the will to go on with my story and I hope you enjoyed it.

I would like to thank medusaspen, my friends at school, my grandmother, my dad, and my teachers.

And make sure to look at my original works at FictionPress.

The link to my profile is on my FanFiction Profile.

Thanks again,

Ally


End file.
